


The Love You Give

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Tmnt mating season rp
Relationships: LeoxHannah





	1. Chapter 1

Hannah was walking to the lair to see her best friend Leo and she had no idea for what was to come. She never knew they were in heat. She went into the sewers and in no time at all entered their home.

Raph was in his room looking at porn playboy magazines and he was jerking off as well to get some sexual urges released.

Hannah was walking to the lair to see her best friend Leo and she had no idea for what was to come. She never knew they were in heat. She went into the sewers and in no time at all entered their home.

Raph was in his room looking at porn playboy magazines and he was jerking off as well to get some sexual urges released.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Charity was in the training area as she kept swinging the sword around and swung at the candles. She has no idea that her crush's brother's 'friend' is coming over. She heard the doors came open. "Hey, Hannah." She said.

Leo was in his room as he kept thinking about his 'friend' Hannah and he was jerking off, as he said her name a few times. Every time he closes his eyes, he can see her face and her body. He was biting his lips from screaming her name.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah entered the lair and she looked around for Leo after saying hi to Charity. She called out for Leo hoping he was there because she wanted to show him her sexy maid cosplay.

Raph could not take it anymore. He walked out of his room and told Charity to come to his room so he could speak to her 'privately.'  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Charity saw Raph as there was an confuse look on her face as she put her sword away, back on the weapon wall. She went to see him as she stood in front of him. "Yes, Raph? What's up..." She asked as her tail flicker by her right ankle.

Leo thought it was pointless to do it by himself. So, he walked out of his bedroom and Hannah to come to his room. He wants to show her or talk to her in 'private'  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Going to sleep see you tomorrow  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
(Okay. See you tomorrow)  
Today at 8:43 am  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah innocent and naive happily followed him to his bedroom and she sat down on his bed and looked up at him smiling happily. She swung her legs in delight.

Raph locker his bedroom door and he pinned her down on his bed and smashed his lips to her passionately and roughly and even grinded against hr as well.

Charity moaned as she put her hands on his shoulders. She felt his lower half grinding against her. She had her eyes closed the entire time. Her tail was flickering on the bed...like its got a mind of its own.

Leo locked his door as he went to his bed as he kissed her while his hand on her right cheek while his left hand on her legs slowly going towards her skirt or shirt.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah moaned softly into the kiss and her widened as wide as saucers. He was kissing her and touching her sexually?! She didn’t protest or squirm though but rather it felt really nice.

Raph deepened the kiss biting her bottom lip demanding entrance into her mouth as he chirred and chirped happily and sexually. He slipped his tongue in French kissing her.

Charity moaned as she kept her hands on his shoulders. She felt his tongue in her mouth wrestling with hers. She even felt his hand on her side sliding down towards her leg. Her eyes went widen.

Leo pin her down on his bed as he slide his hand underneath her shirt as his hand touches her bare skin as he kept kissing her by slipping his tongue into her mouth. He loves it when he heard her moans.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah opened her mouth for him as she told him she never wore bras bur she did not wear them. She mewled loudly fighting for dominance.

Raph was intertwining his tongue with hers as he was dominating her completely. He growled and french kissed her harder.

Charity kept moaning as her fingers were tangled around the tail of his ninja mask. She closed her eyes again as she kissed him still. She wanted to pull away from his lips but he's too strong.

Leo kept kissing her as he slowly took her shirt off so, he can exposed her breasts. He threw her shirt onto the floor. He began to squeeze and rub her breast while kissing her.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah squeaked and mewled softly pulling him closer to her by wrapping her arms around his head and she arched her back and she threw her head back as well.

Raph then came out on top as he started to nip and suckle on her neck leaving hickeys and bruise bit marks all over her skin on her neck. He growled softly.

Charity tilted her head back as she moaned. "Raph...aah..." She said as her legs were at 50% and 60% on either side of him. Her tail was tapping on the bed. She felt something of his poking her. "Raph..." She said.

Leo kept squeezing her breast while he nip and suckle on her neck leaving hickeys and bite marks that will leave a couple of bruises. He moved onto her breast as he squeeze one and then suck on the other. His hand went down to her skirt as he undo the button with one hand.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Be back later in like two hours  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah couldn’t help but mewl and whimper wantonly for him as he was stripping her of her clothes. She was in love with him so badly. She kissed his neck.

Raph then grinded his pelvis and his dick against her hips and her opening as he went down and stripped her naked as he suckled on a nipple biting around the areola and the nub roughly.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar

Charity moaned as she cling onto the covers. She even panted as she watch him stripping her naked and suck on her nipple. She felt his hand grazing on her body.

Leo kept sucking on her nipple as he squeeze her breast. He even took her skirt off and then threw it onto the floor next to her shirt. He grind his pelvis and his dick against her underwear. He loves it to hear her moans, mewl and whimpers.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
“Ahh Leo please! Why’re you doing all of this to me?” Hannah moaned out and whimpered softly as she cried out too throwing her head back and curling her toes.

Sorry took a nap 

Raph once he made that nipple pop and harden he switched onto the second one and did the same thing all over again. He groped and pinched her nipples too as well.

Leo didn't listen to her as he kept sucking on her nipples making them harden while his hand groped her breast. He did it a couple of times by switching. He loves to hear her moans, groans and now cries.

(It's okay)

The young, female turtle-hybrid's eyes went widen. "Raph, please, stop! Why are you doing this? Raph, please..." Charity asked. She kept moaning while trying to push him away from her. "...you're scaring me." She whined.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
“Ahh Leo please! I love you so much! If this is what you want and you want me as your mate then I will be more happy to give all of myself to you!” She whined.

Raph smiled at her tenderly stroking her cheek saying it was gonna be ok as he slipped two fingers into her opening and thrusted them in and out of her repeatedly.

Charity moaned as she panted while clinging onto the covers. "Raph, please! I don't want it!" She said. She tried to push him away from her but he wouldn't budge. She arched her back/shell.

Leo smiled at her as he stroke his finger on her cheek towards her soft lips, then down her body towards her opening as he began to thrust his fingers in and out of her a couple of times nonstop. 

Hannah squeaked and she cried out in pleasure and in pure bliss as she arched her back digging her heels in his bed.

Raph fucked his fingers harder deeper and faster into her as he growled and started to suck on her pussy and entered his tongue into her.

Charity moaned as she cling onto the sheets. "Raph, your tongue...aah...is so...aah...aah..." She said. She tilted her head back as she kept clinging onto the sheets until her knuckles turn white.

Leo thrusts his fingers in and out of her pussy while sucking on her nipples repeatedly. He even rubbed her pussy a couple of times. He won't listen to her except to hear her moans and cries in pleasure.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
“Ahh Leo sweetie! Fuck you’re so sexy and hot! Fuck me so hard tul I can’t walk for a week my handsome mutant ninja turtle!” Hannah screamed and moaned not protesting at all anymore.

Raph scissored her and coiled and slithered his tongue around her core while he chirred and chirped. Shell was he turning her on and getting him horny so freakin badly.

Charity kept moaning nonstop while clinging on the sheets. She was screaming and panting at the same time. She was loving it...in fact, she was thinking about last week when she was in the kitchen standing there either wearing an apron or eating a banana or even lick the whipped cream off her finger in slow motion. 

Leo kneel in front of her as his cock was coming out after he slowly took his belt off and threw it onto the floor. He began to stick the tip in the entrance of her pussy by teasing her a couple of times.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah moaned and begged him to just enter her already. She whimpered and climaxed softly again.

Raph pulled his fingers and his tongue out of her and he penetrated her hymen with his shaft and waited for her to adjust to him.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Leo stick his cock inside of her as he put her legs on either side of him and then he put his hands on her hips. He began to thrust and thrust and thrust a couple of times. 

Charity kept looking at his cock, then look up at him, then back at his cock and then look at him. She adjust her hips to his cock. She felt like he wants to do something to her because of what she did in the kitchen last week. She did a small gulp.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Going to sleep night  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Okay. Good night.  
Today at 7:44 am  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah mewled out as she wasn’t a Virgin but her walls clamped down and crushed his length inside her anyway. She arched her back and scratched his shoulders.

Raph thrusted faster harder and deeper into her as he grunted ad with more force and friction caused their hips to slap against each other. He leaned down to lick her face.

Charity kept moaning and panting while screaming his name in pure bliss. She dig her fingers into his shoulders as her legs were still wrapped around his waist and her tail was swaying back and forth, back and forth. She felt his cock ramming hard and deeper against the walls.

Leo kept pounding harder, faster and deeper inside of her as he dug his fingers into her hips nonstop. He lean in to kiss her passionately as he kept thrusting.

Hannah moaned and kissed him back just as passionately as she arched her back and dug her toes into the mattress.

Raph went into her g spot and slammed deeply into her core while he french kissed a messy drooly make out with her as he groaned and orgasmed into her.


	2. Chapter 2

Charity moaned and panted as she felt something inside of her while kissing him and her eyes were closed. She climaxed all over his cock. She didn't let go of the covers as she kept panting so much. Her hair was mess up as some of it was on her face when it fell out of its ponytail holder. Her tail was flickering on the bed.

Leo went deeper and slammed into her core. He lean in and kissed her for a bit while his hands were on her hips and his fingers dug deeper into her skin. He groaned and orgasm inside of her.   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah groaned and whimpered out panting heavily at this as her brow was beaded and covered in sweat. She looked up at him with love in her eyes for him.

Raph pulled out of her panting heavily as he collapsed beside her and he kissed her all over her face grinning and grumbled multiple times I love you to her.

Leo pulled out of her while panting heavily. He laid down beside her as he grabbed her head and kissed all over her face including her lips. He was grinning while mumbling numerous of times by saying 'I love you' to her while grazing very slowly his thumb on her bottom lip.

Charity was panting as she cross her arms very loosely on her stomach and laid on her back/shell. After hearing what he said to her...she was speechless. Her hair was a little bit of messy as her tail was tapping the bed and she was a little sore.   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah whimpered and moaned from what he was doing to her and she blushed beet red and she now looked away from him embarrassed.

Raph just chuckled at this and put his beak into her neck as he smelled and breathed in her intoxicating scent chirping.

Charity turn her head away while blushing like the same color as his mask of what he said to her and smelling her neck. She kept her arms crossed on her stomach. 

Leo lean in as he put his beak towards her neck as he smelled and breathed in her sweet scent while smelling her hair as he let out a small chirp.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah moaned and mewled at this as she was still naked and she looked away from him timidly and nervous.

Raph then smirked lovingly and happily at her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

Leo put his arms around her as he pulled her closer to him. He mumbled something to himself that she can hear which sounds like 'soft skin' or 'so beautiful'. He had a smile on his face when she's acting all cute.

Charity was facing away from him as she clench her fist on the covers. She even had a blush when his cock is touching her...underneath her tail. Some of her hair was in front of her while the rest are still in its holder. She let out a small whimper.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah sighed lovingly and relaxed in his arms until she eventually fell asleep in his arms shivering a little bit because she was cold. She whimpered.

Raph then kissed her all over the side of and on the back of her neck rubbing her hips with his strong muscular hands and then closed his masked eyes drifting off to sleep.

Leo pulled the covers over them and then he left a kiss on her shoulder. He drift off to sleep with her in his arms so she won't fall off his bed. 

Charity was biting her bottom lip as she was trying not to whimper because his cock was touching her and didn't want to wake him up. She couldn't move because he had a strong grip on her. She closed her eyes as she fell asleep.

Leo pulled the covers over them and then he left a kiss on her shoulder. He drift off to sleep with her in his arms so she won't fall off his bed. 

Charity was biting her bottom lip as she was trying not to whimper because his cock was touching her and didn't want to wake him up. She couldn't move because he had a strong grip on her. She closed her eyes as she fell asleep.   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Will rp more later   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Okay.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Be back to rp in like 90 mins   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
See you soon.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Back   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
The next morning Hannah woke up and she yawned and opened her eyes as she snuggled and nuzzled against Leo her mate.

Raph opened his masked eyes waking up and stretched and yawned. He kissed her on her cheek cooing and purring happily.

Leo was still asleep with his arm draped over her body as he let out a small purr with a smile on his face. He slowly woke up as he stretched. He put his hand on her cheek as he kiss her on her lips...very passionately and deeply.

Charity stayed asleep because she felt his cock touching her underneath her tail. She wanted to get up but she's still sore from last night and his strong arms around her waist. She had a small gulp which caused her to swallow hard.   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Brb in a half hour sorry DX   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Okay  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Back   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah moaned softly and kissed him back arching her back as she stroked his muscular plastron and French kissed him starting to fight for dominance over the kiss.

Raph was loving her so much he kissed her on her lips and he started to French kiss her and he growled and out his cock back in its pouch and was so turned on but calmed down.

Leo kept kissing while running his fingers through her hair. He even pushed his tongue into her mouth to French kiss her. 

Charity moaned softly as she put her hand on his muscular bicep as she kissed him back with her eyes closed. She felt his tongue wrestling with hers. Her tail was wagging back and forth, back and forth a couple of times.   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
“Ahh Leo please! We just woke up!” Hannah mewled and whimpered softly into their making out rough and passionate French kiss. She rubbed his inner thighs.

Raph danced and entwined his tongue over hers as he groping her breasts and he purred and hummed softly into their making out. He growled too for good measure.

Leo put his finger on her lips. "Shh. I just want to enjoy your beauty." He said. He ran his hand down her side towards her butt, then towards her leg. He began to French kiss her again. 

Charity pulled away to breath. "Raph, please, Leo and Hannah are probably still asleep..." She said as she kept her hand on his muscular bicep. Her tail was wagging some more like it has a mind of its own.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah whimpered and moaned wantonly some more into the kiss as she didn’t get a chance anymore to say anything else because he shut her right up.

“Trust me baby cakes they’re not sleeping. I have a feeling they’re having some good ol morning fun right now romping around in bed,” Raph said to her chuckling.

Leo kissed her as he groped her breast. He reached down as he kiss her neck as he suck on the spot and then left a bite mark. 

'Baby cakes?!' The young, female turtle-hybrid thought to herself. "First of, Raphael, you know, I hate being called 'baby cakes'." Charity said as she look away from him while pouting. She kept her hand on his bicep while have a light pink blush on her cheeks.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
“Leo please? R-round two already? Just many tines a day are we gonna do this?!” She asked him trying to separate and get away from him. She wanted to go home now.

“Sorry sweetheart. What do you and not like to be called so that I know for future reference,” Raph said sighing to her as he apologized to her as well.

"What's wrong, angel?" Leo asked as he stroked her cheek. He even brush her hair out of her face. 

Charity put her finger on her chin as she was thinking about a nickname for him to call her. "How about 'princess' when we first met? Remember the time when I used to work for the enemy." She said as she stroke his bicep. The stray piece of her hair is still on her face.   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
"Leo pl-please! I cannot and do not wanna fuck with you 24/7 all day everyday!" Hannah said as she started to cry and tried to escape.

Raph nodded and when he kept on feeling her touching him there he grunted and he wanted her again now very badly.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
"Hannah, angel. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me. It's just that I love you so much." Leo said as he stroke her cheek. He gave her hug. 

"Do you remember when you and your brothers met me up on the rooftop when I was working with the enemy? You were the only one who sees me as somebody else. You kept seeing me every night." Charity said as she kept stroking his bicep.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah sighed and she nodded then pushed him away.  
"I am immortal Leo. I am a freak aren't I?"

"Yes. I renember very clearly like it was only yesterday. It is because I always knew there was good in you princess," Raph said smiling at her.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
"No, you're not. You're beautiful, smart, kind, caring." Leo said as he kiss her forehead. He saw hurtful in her eyes and that she was pushing him away.

"Your brothers didn't think so. At first that is." Charity said as she looks away from him. She had a horrible past by working for the enemy know as the Foot.

Hannah sighed nodding and she felt really bad she upset Leo. She started to cry again and mumbled sorry over and over. She hugged herself shaking and trembling.

Raph sighed and nodded saying he knows. He hugged her tightly to him and rubbed her back up and died in soothing circles. He even kissed the top of her head.

Leo put his arms around her to calm her down while rubbing her back. He felt bad for making out with her early in the morning. "I'm sorry, angel. I understand that you want time to yourself. Just remember that my bedroom door will always be open for you and only you." He said.

Charity kissed him on his chin. She even stroke his biceps a couple of times. "Raph?" She asked. She didn't want him to stop hugging her, kissing her and/or having sex with her because she loves him too. She didn't want to say it out loud.  
Mon at 8:56 am  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
“No! It’s not that Leo. I just don’t wanna have sex with you 24/7 because I will end up being sore very much in pain!” Hannah said hugging him back.  
“Also I will live with you from now on as your mate!”

“Yes princess?” What is it darling?” Raoh asked as he chirred and chirped because what she was doing to him felt so freakin good. He just sat there and let him continue that.

Leo put his forehead on hers. “I would love for you to live with me. My bedroom is yours too.” He said. 

“Can we do it again? From last night?” Charity asked as her tail was wagging. She stroke his biceps because she knew he likes it. She’ll be his mate because she loves him and she knows that he loves her and cares about her.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
“Round two now sexy?” Hannah purred and blushed to him gazing deeply into his sex ass masked eyes. She rubbed his crotch and she laid down on her back.

Raph nodded happily and he laid on his bs k on his bed and told her that she could be in control this time as he waited eagerly and impatiently. He grunted at her.

"Anything for you, angel." Leo said as he put his hand on her cheek. He began to kiss her while groping her breast. His cock was slowly coming out. He put her hand on his crotch. He'll let her do what she wants to do.

Charity smiled as she kissed him while rubbing his crotch. She kept rubbing it very slowly and grazing her hand a couple of times. Once his cock came out, she crawled over towards it. She began to stroke his cock a couple of times and then she began to suck on it.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Be back to rp later   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Okay  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Back   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
“Ahh no Leo sweetie! Please I want you to be in charge of this ok?” Hannah said mewling languidly as she laid down in her stomach with her ass cheeks in the air.

Raph groaned and held onto her head as he thrusted his cock further and deeper in into her wet cavern. He growled and purred wantonly out in pure sexual pleasure.

"Okay, my beautiful angel." Leo said as he grabbed her ass cheeks. He began to lick her pussy a couple of times non stop. His cock was getting harder as it was coming out.

Charity kept sucking on his cock very noisily nonstop. She even went down for a second and then she pulled her head back. She crawled up as she stick his cock into her pussy at the same time, she took her hair out of its ponytail holder. "Oh, Raph, babe, your cock is so...aah~!" She moaned.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
“Ahh Leo honey please!” Hannah moaned and whimpered out cutely and timidly as she shoved her butt cheeks into his face wanting him to eat her out some more.

Raph growled until he couldn’t take it anymore and he orgasmed his juices into her mouth panting as he was coming down from his high. He thrusted up into her hips.

Leo kept licking her pussy by eat her out some more. His cock was getting hard. He kept digging his fingers into her ass cheeks as he kept licking her.

Charity kept going up and down, up and down, up and down a couple of times with his help. She kept moaning. "R-Raph, your cock is so...hard...aah~!" She said.   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah moaned out loudly and squeaked and even mewled too as she orgasmed into his mouth.

Raph groaned nodding saying she felt so tight around his dick and was like swallowing his shaft whole.

Leo sat up as he pressed his cock against her pussy by rubbing and teasing her like he was asking for permission. He loves to hear her moans and squeaks. 

Charity moaning as she kept going up an down, up and down a couple of times with her hands on his stomach while her breasts were bouncing  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Haha begged him to stop teasing her and to just fuck her senseless already. She moaned and screamed out his name as she pressed her buttocks into his face more.

Raoh thrusted up deeper harder and faster into her than ever before and he was trying to find her g spot. He grunted and he panted heavily like a dog in heat.

Leo stick his cock into her pussy as he began to thrust deeper and harder into her. He fuck her senseless while digging his fingers into her hips. 

Charity kept going up and down on his cock nonstop while moaning. She kept her hands on his stomach. Her tail was wagging back and forth a couple of times. "Raph~! Your cock is so hard~" She said.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah squeaked and whimpered at this as she was being fucked doggy style by him. She pressed her hip and buttocks more against his dick and moaned.

“Yes princess I know. You keep on saying and repeating that babe,” Raph said moaning as he rammed and slammed up even deeper into her than ever before.

Leo groaned as he dug his fingers into her hips while thrust his cock deeper and harder. He even went faster a couple of times.

Charity moaned as she going up and down, up and down a couple of times with the help from her mate while her breasts bouncing. She kept thinking about her and Raph's future together.   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah moaned and dug her toes into his mattress while she arched her back mewling out loudly too and clenched her fists together as he ducked her.

Raph went deeper and deeper until he found what he was looking for. He found and pounded into her g spot getting friskier by the second. He turned to look at her.

Leo kept thrusting his cock deeper and harder into her pussy. He groaned as he thrust a few more times until he climaxed. 

Charity moaned as she kept her hands on his stomach and her breasts were bouncing. She wanted him to climaxed inside of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo climaxed a lot in her pussy. So much that collapsed on top of her while panting. “Did you enjoy that, angel?” He asked.

Charity kept moaning loudly as she collapsed on top of him. “Faster, babe~!” She said as she stroke his biceps. She wanted him to take over for a bit.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah moaned and nodded in response as she nuzzled him and kissed his neck softly.

Raph nodded and sped up his pace thrusting up even deeper into her and he arched his back at this as well.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Leo kiss her cheek as he sat up for a bit as he pulled his cock out of her and laid down on his shell/back while panting.

Charity kept moaning loudly as his cock was thrusting deeper inside of her. She kept her hands on his muscular biceps.

Leo kiss her cheek as he sat up for a bit as he pulled his cock out of her and laid down on his shell/back while panting.

Charity kept moaning loudly as his cock was thrusting deeper inside of her. She kept her hands on his muscular biceps.

(I’m heading to bed now. I’ll talk to you tomorrow)  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Ok night   
Today at 9:49 am  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah panted too and she blushed looking away from him. She loved him so freakin much but he didn’t know her deep dark secret. She was sighing sadly.

Raph was getting tired so he pulled out of her panting heavily after he climaxed into her one last time. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him.

Leo put her hand in his hand. He loves her so much that he'll never hurt her. His arm was over his eyes because he was still panting.

Charity kept her hands on his muscular biceps as she kissed him on his chin. She put her head on his plastron. She doesn't even know about the 'special' magazines of his that he hidden so well.   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah smiled at him and she nuzzled his neck making hickeys there wanting him to feel some pleasure too as well. She giggled and sighed.

Raph smiled warmly and lovingly and happily at her as he nuzzled his beak into her neck chirring and chirping. He was so madly in love with her so badly too.

Leo smiled as he wrapped his arm around her to bring her closer to him. He put the covers on her instead of him. "Hannah?" He asked with his hand behind his head.

Charity lift her head up as she kissed him on his beak. She was so, so, so deeply in love with him that her tail was wagging rapidly. She kept staring into his eyes while their beaks were touching.   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
“Yes my hot and sexy mutant ninja turtle?” Hannah said purring it to me as she looked and gazed deeply into his eyes while she rubbed his crotch and his inner thighs.

Raph rubbed his beak against hers chirring and chirping happily. It was such an absolutely fuckin adorable and a cute sight to behold as they were so perfect for each other and a cute couple.


End file.
